


Sunny Side Up

by Jakathine



Series: Balanced Breakfast [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Condoms, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Food, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Lazy Mornings, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear these GD egg puns are gonna be the death of me OTL<br/>(rofl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side Up

Morning light filtered in between the heavy red curtains and landed smack-dab in the middle of Eggsy’s face as he rolled over lazily. With a groan, Eggsy covered his face and flopped back over to the opposite side and was met with Harry’s steady gaze.

“Morning.” Harry greeted him, entwining their fingers together.

“Mornin’.” Eggsy replied, his voice thick with sleep.

Harry smiled and scooted to kiss Eggsy on the forehead, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“MK.” Eggsy mumbled.

“Care to join me?”

“Mpmh, nah.” Eggsy managed to say as he turned face-down into the covers.

Harry ruffled Eggsy’s hair then clamored out of the bed, careful to not trip over the sheets or Eggsy’s pile of discarded clothes, “You have to get up anyways. Isn’t there a briefing that Merlin wanted you to go to today?”

Eggsy sighed into the mattress then turned his head to give Harry a half-glare, half-smile, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get breakfast started, I guess.”

“All right.” Harry nodded then headed to the washroom while Eggsy dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in his casual jeans and shirt.

Eggsy had just turned off the stove and doled out the scrambled eggs and sausages he had fixed onto plates when Harry came down the stairs, his hair still slightly damp but otherwise entirely prepped for the day in his dark blue pinstripe suit and complementing tie.

“I do hope you plan to wear something a bit more Kingsman-like when you go for your briefing.” Harry remarked, sitting down at the table as Eggsy placed down the plates and sat opposite him.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and talked around the mouthful of food he had just shoved into his mouth, “Yesh, ‘arry.”

“Don’t do that. Gentlemen fully chew and swallow their food before they speak.” Harry reprimanded.

Eggsy smirked and took a large bite of the sausage he had in front of him, purposefully chewing loudly just to irritated Harry.

“Must I teach you _table manners_ this early in the morning?” Harry feigned annoyance but a small tick upwards of his lips gave away his amusement.

“Perhaps.” Eggsy swallowed the food then slowly licked the grease from his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and letting it go with a pop.

Harry carefully pushed himself away from the table and walked around to Eggsy’s side. With a grin, Eggsy slunk deeper into his seat, and folded his hands in his lap smugly as Harry started to rattle off etiquette.

Eggsy just blocked out the words and stared off into space that is until a quick rush of air followed instantly by the sharp cold metal of a knife was being held at his throat made his eyes widen and his breath escaped with a quick ‘ _oh’._

Somehow, despite Eggsy keeping an eye on Harry as he had stood the older man had slipped a butter knife up his sleeve and was what was held against Eggsy’s jugular at that very moment. It was not a very sharp blade, but the teeth on it pressing into Eggsy’s skin sent a thrill of pleasure through Eggsy.

Harry continued to speak, his voice smooth, “Utmost, a gentleman must always be alert. One can never know what exactly his guest _desires.”_

The knife was moved a little farther down his jugular to allow Eggsy room to sit upright in the chair, the back of his pressed against the chair’s backing, and to become quite aware of his half-hard cock pressing against his leg.

Harry slid the knife away and balanced its hilt between his fingers, studying the blade and the way the light glinted off of its surface.

“Stand up.” Harry ordered, “and bend over the table. Mind my plate; I rather would like to get back to that later.”

Eggsy nearly tripped over himself as he rushed to comply, his hips hitting the table with such force that the glass of orange juice he had set out wobbled and nearly splashed onto the tabletop. As Eggsy turned his head to look for where Harry was the knife was suddenly in front of his eyes, the blade mere centimeters from his nose from where Harry had jabbed it downwards into his shirt collar that had ridden up and embedded it into the thick cloth napkin next to his plate.

The knife was so pristine that Eggsy caught a glimpse of his warped reflection. He gulped as Harry removed his hand from the knife and touched the back of Eggsy’s neck gently.

“I will be right back. You will stay right here, just like that.” Harry ordered.

Eggsy had little choice, unless he wanted to mess up his shirt, so he waited, his hips only slightly uncomfortable resting against the solid wood table, but else wise not too bad. He was lucky, almost too lucky, that his height was just perfect to make this position manageable. Eggsy suspected Harry had probably had this thought more than once.

The sound of Harry’s feet hitting the wooden floor could be heard as he walked back into the room. Eggsy eagerly waited to see what Harry would do, wriggling his arse slightly just to tease.

Harry whacked his behind gentle, then reached around and unfastened them and slid them to around Eggsy’s thighs. The slight air being stirred brushed against Eggsy’s now bare bum and made his breath hitch with anticipation. Harry lightly touched Eggsy’s lower back, his fingers splaying over the dimple there before curling his fingers to knead at the supple skin.

At first Eggsy thought the feeling weird, especially when Harry’s hand traveled further upwards on his spine then back down to his bum, massaging as he went.

“You’re tensed up.” Harry said as if reading Eggsy’s thoughts.

Eggsy snorted into the table, “Ya think? Ya made me stay here and there’s a bloody knife in my shirt!”

He heard Harry chuckle and then the faint pop of a bottle, lube if Eggsy was hearing right. This was confirmed a few seconds later when he felt the chilly jell be pressed in between his cheeks and be spread between them. Harry just ever so lightly brushed against his hole before being slowly worked into it. Eggsy huffed and turned his hips upwards. This landed him another swift hit on the buttock as Harry took his time with only one finger, twirling it gently.

Just as Eggsy was about to say some smartass Harry inserted a second finger, making the words escape as a moan instead and his hand to reach between his legs to stroke his cock. Harry made a tisk noise and Eggsy removed his hand, even though he had not necessarily been asked, and groaned into the table as Harry slowly added a third finger which he had covered with lube.

This slow, almost painstaking pace, pushed Eggsy to the edge twice, and at both times Harry drew him back by gripping the base of Eggsy’s cock or withdrawing his fingers long enough for Eggsy’s breathing to slow. By the time Eggsy had been finger-fucked to the point Harry was satisfied with it, Eggsy’s legs were trembling slightly and Eggsy felt like he was about to beg right then and there for Harry to give him some fucking relief, literally.

Harry unbuttoned his own trousers and Eggsy heard the sound of a condom being unwrapped and slid on.

“Did I ever tell you that sometimes your name gives me the funniest ideas?” Harry softly said, his fingers finding their way into Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Probably something I’ve heard before.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Harry said, easing himself into Eggsy steadily before, “I have discovered I quite enjoy you _sunny side up.”_

Eggsy swore and tried to reach his hand around to hit at Harry sides, “Why you fuckin-----aahhhnn.” The words he was going to say was lost as Harry inserted himself all the way in before drawing out and snapping his hips flush against Eggsy’s arse, “Chrisstttt Harry…”

“Though _scrambling_ you r thoughts to where you can’t talk is always nice.” Harry added, picking up the pace and mercilessly fucking Eggsy to the point Eggsy’s hips jabbed into the table.

Eggsy could barely form words between having his face pressed down into the table, a puddle of drool slowly form, and his arse being fucked thoroughly. It did not take long for his knees to wobble and his hands to sneak underneath himself to stroke his cock in pace to Harry’s quick thrusts Harry made the most ungentlemanly growl Eggsy thought he had ever heard and it took him over the edge, his climax leaving him breathless and spurting onto the floor under the table.

Harry gave a few more thrusts, smaller and gentler this time, before emptying himself into the condom. As he withdrew it was all Eggsy could do to grip onto the table or whine. A soft chink and the blade that had been in his collar had been removed so he could stand up and pull up his trousers.

By the time he got the inclination to a few breaths later after collecting himself, Harry was already taking off the condom carefully and walking to toss it away. The bloody bastard had not even ruffled one place of hair or ruffled his suit very much.

Sporting a cheeky grin, Harry kissed Eggsy on the lips and Eggsy nipped at them in defiance.

“You and your damn egg puns.” Eggsy muttered.

 

 


End file.
